An interesting year in the life of Hogwarts
by SwitchBladeTheory420
Summary: Following Voldemort's death of an unlikely cause, Harry is finally able to enjoy the year reffered to as the "Slack off" year amongst students and teachers. With girlfriend Ginny, and he becoming more serious, a story of pregnancy, cheating and good times


As the sixth year Gryffindor's lined up outside to enter Herbology, you could feel the excitement and the nervous chatter of all of the students. For you see, they had all been warned about this lesson, from older students and siblings. For today, was the day that they were being introduced the plant Cannabis and its other developing offspring. The main focus of this terms lesson's are on Cannabis Sativa, also known more widely as Marijuana.

Harry Potter stood anxiously outside of his classroom waiting for his Herbology teacher Professor Sprout. For you see, despite his peer's excitement on the upcoming lesson, he was nervous about the whole idea. Although, his best friend Hermione did seem to be more upset by this lesson than he did.

"Honestly, I would hope that our _Professor_ could at least be cordial to her own lesson," Said Hermione in an attempt to smother her nervousness.

"Well, Miss Granger, I believe I will take that into consideration for my next class," said Professor Sprout walking from behind Hagrid's hut. "Now if you would all please follow me into green house G."

All of the student's slowly walked into the green house and were amazed by the smell and humidity inside. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of a twelve foot tall, white tree with all sizes of buds protruding from the sides.

Professor Sprout first explained to them the medicinal effects of the drug she was growing. She then went on to explain how nearly every wizard in Britain smoked this strange plant as a relaxant to their everyday stress. That it was considered illegal in most muggle countries throughout the world, and that it was still illegal for those under sixteen in the wizarding world.

"First class we will be working with the proper care for growing," said Professor Sprout with enthusiasm.

"Excuse me p-p-professor, but I won't be s-sixteen until the n-nineteenth," said a stuttering Hermione.

"Well miss Granger, I'm sure professor Dumbledore would be able to over look the eighteen days," said professor sprout with a chuckle. "Now as I was saying..."

"Excuse me professor, but surely you don't think it proper for muggle borns to learn something that is in all sense, illegal,"

"Miss Granger! I would expect more from you than to continue with these absurd outbursts, 20 points from Gryffindor and a detention tonight!" Yelled Professor Sprout. "I'm going to continue my lesson now and if there are anymore complaints, it will be twenty points! Do I make myself clear?"

After the scene shared between Hermione and Professor Sprout none of the students had anything else to comment on until the lesson was over. It was then however that they were given their biggest shock.

"Now as homework tonight I want all of you to each take plastic bag and fill it with the buds of your favor, I want you to properly dry them and then have a practical experiment," Said Professor Sprout with enthusiasm.

Nearly all of the sixth year students could be found in the library after herbology with their free hour looking up the proper way to dry and smoke their new assignment. Many had already tried tasting their plant and had different experiences depending on what they pick for themselves.

Harry seemed to be the only person in his year to have picked his material's off of the white plant. Most of the others chose theirs from the most common regular plant in the green house. Luckily, they only had transfiguration left in the day, right after lunch.

All of them were now very excited for their first experience with the drug. Fred and George had already approached the trio and told them that they would be more than happy to assist them in their first time.

Ginny however, was furious. She was absolutely livid that nearly all of her friends got to try it an entire year before her. Ginny did not have many friends in her year; she mainly stuck to the two years above her. However, she understood that her first experience was truly her right of passage into adulthood, and did not want to rush into it.

She loved her boyfriend Harry and would do anything for him. She knew that eventually, they would be intimate, and it would probably be within the next couple of weeks. She had been feeling especially ready lately. Her clothes, even her uniform were becoming much more revealing. In fact, it probably would have already happened had Harry consented over the summer.

The fact was however that he didn't want to rush things and he didn't want to test his best friend. Because even though Ron was supportive of their relationship, she was still his little sister. Over the summer she and her mom decided it would be best if she started taking anti pregnancy potions. They had always been very open with each other considering sex.

In fact, when she'd told her mom that Harry was forcing them to wait; it had made her love him even more dearly. The thing that made her love him beyond anyone else was the memory of how they had finally gotten together.

It had started with the fall of Voldemort over the summer…


End file.
